Las cosas con el tiempo
by Madam.Satan
Summary: Su vida inmortal le ha enseñado que las cosas con el tiempo pueden ser diferentes. Todo se queda, pero aún así está cambiando. Aún tiene mucho que aprender, más si de su relación con Bonnibel se trata . Mi versión de cómo es que su relación evolucionó a través de estas 9 temporadas de AT. CORREGIDO.
1. Prologo

**Hora de aventura no me pretenece ni nunguno de sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Cientos de años antes.**

"Tú sabes que no quise decir eso"

"Oh claro que sí lo hiciste, lo acabas de dejar claro de hecho, te importa más tu estúpido reino que yo"

''En primer lugar Marceline, mi reino no es estúpido, y en segundo lugar, tú sabes muy bien que el reino está creciendo y demanda más responsabilidades, no puedo estar por ahí perdiendo el tiempo contigo siempre que quieras ''

''Así que eso es, pues discúlpame Princesa, no sabía que estar conmigo era una perdida de tiempo''

''Por Glob Marceline, deja de tergiversar todo lo que digo y madura un poco ¿sí?''

''Si querer pasar un poco de tiempo con un mi novia me hace una persona inmadura, pues sí lo soy, soy muy inmadura. No sabía que era algo malo.''

"Tú no entiendes nada, yo también quiero pasar tiempo contigo, pero el Candy Kingdom apunta a ser algo realmente grande, y quiero enfocarme en eso ahora. Sólo dame tiempo ¿sí?, incluso podemos hacerlo juntas, puedes ayudarme y tal vez…"

"No, alto ahí princesa. Esto es cosa tuya no mía, tú quieres tener tu enorme reino con estúpidos lacayos que te idolatren y te traten como una diosa, pero yo no, no participaré en esto"

"Marceline…"

'' ¿Sabes qué? Voy a terminarlo de una vez, me voy Bonnie, no voy a interponerme más entre tu amado reino y tú''

''…''

"Bien, sólo te diré una cosa más, cuando salga de esta ventana será lo último que verás de mí, ya no voy a volver"

Bonnie no me detuvo esa vez, ni siquiera mencionó una sola palabra cuando le dije que me iría.

Todo esto fue la última pelea que tuve con ella, esa noche en su habitación terminamos permanentemente.

Realmente yo quería mucho a esa chica, incluso podría decir que estaba empezando a enamorarme de ella, me encantaba su carácter dominante y su enorme inteligencia, cómo parecía siempre tener el control de todo, pero tal vez ese fue el problema, quería controlar el Candy Kingdom, nuestra relación e incluso controlarme a mí.

Yo me enorgullecía de ser una persona libre, de hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, de no tener ataduras de ningún tipo dado a mi vida inmortal.

Pero cuando la conocí decidí darme la oportunidad de tener algo estable por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, ver como esa linda chica intentaba construir su propio reino de dulce y luego verla convertirse poco a poco en una gran monarca.

Aún recuerdo el día en que la conocí.

 **Algunas décadas antes.**

Yo estaba dando un concierto con mi banda cerca de donde sería el Candy Kingdom, era de nuestros últimos conciertos después de una gran gira antes de decidir descansar por un tiempo.

Y cuando estaba en el escenario la vi, en una de las filas de atrás, su linda cara y cabello rosa chicle llamaron por completo mi atención, hacía muchos años que no veía un rosa como ese.

Ella se veía algo desorientada, como si nunca hubiera escuchado algo como eso antes, pero le gustaba, su mirada hacia mí era tan profunda que me animó a cantar con más intensidad, nunca había sentido una energía como esa.

Cuando terminó el concierto pensé que no vería a esa chica otra vez, pero sorprendentemente, cuando me encontraba preparando mis cosas detrás del escenario, se acercó a mí y lo primero que hice fue darle una sonrisa reluciente.

" Oye chica, ¿te gustó el concierto?"

'" Por supuesto"'

"Eso que cantábamos, se llama rock por si te lo preguntabas"

"¿Acaso me veía tan perdida?"

"Un poco, casi logras engañarme"

La risa de Bonnie fue demasiado para mí.

"Me llamo Bonnibel Bubblegum, soy la Princesa Bonnibel Bubblegum"

"Oh, princesa ¿eh? puedo adivinar entonces que esos dulcesillos corriendo por ahí son tuyos, vaya coincidencia"

"¿Por qué? "

"Bueno Alteza, me presento, soy Marceline la Reina Vampiro"

"¿En serio eres una reina?"

"Sí, algo como eso. De hecho me gustaría hacer un visita diplomática ahora, si su Alteza está de acuerdo"

"Oh Glob, sería la primera visita diplomática al Candy Kingdom"

"Bueno, muéstrame el camino Bonnibel"

"Por supuesto, Majestad"

Desde ese momento comenzó una gran amistad entre Bonnie y yo, aunque no voy a negar que me sentí inmediatamente atraída hacia ella, pero me conformaba con ser su amiga en ese momento.

Terminé por quedarme a descansar en los alrededores del Candy Kingdom, así podría pasar más tiempo con ella y conocerla mejor.

Después de que terminara el descanso y continuaran las giras decidí que siempre que tuviera tiempo libre regresaría a ella y me quedaría a su lado.

El tiempo hizo que la atracción que tenía hacia Bonnie se hiciera más fuerte, y no podía ocultarle más lo que sentía por ella, había decidió confesarle mis sentimientos y tal vez esperar lo mejor.

Fue en uno de mis conciertos cuando eso ocurrió.

"Oye chica, ¿te gustó el concierto?"

"Por supuesto"

"Me alegra de que pudieras venir a despedirte de mí"

"Bueno, el Candy Kingdom no desaparecerá si no estoy ahí por un rato, pero tú, no sé cuando te volveré a ver"

"Oh, no digas eso Bonnie, sólo será por unos años, somos prácticamente inmortales, eso no tiene porque afectarnos demasiado

"Sí tienes razón"

"Ya sé, te daré la playera que use en este concierto para que siempre tengas algo con que recordarme cuando no esté."

"Oh no Marcy, no podría aceptarlo, tus fans se matarían por tener algo así"

"Yo sé que eres mi fan numero uno princesa, me gustaría que la tuvieras"

"Marcy, yo…"

"Además, será como una promesa, de que no importa cuánto tiempo pase, o cuánto tiempo me tome, no importa qué, siempre voy a volver hacia ti. Siempre y cuando la conserves por supuesto"

"¿Esto significa lo que creo que significa?"

"Bonnibel Bubblegum, siempre tan inteligente"

Bonnie y yo nos besamos por primera vez, justo detrás del escenario, donde por primera vez nos conocimos.

Después de eso inició nuestra relación y todo parecía que sería de color rosa, donde todo parecía posible, como por ejemplo construir un reino y mantenernos juntas.

Pero al final todo esto pudo más que yo, Bonnibel cambió, pero yo no lo hice.

Desde que iniciamos nuestra relación tuvimos problemas, mi personalidad explosiva chocaba mucho con la personalidad reservada de Bonnie, pero aun así intentábamos que funcionara.

Era más fácil cuando sólo éramos amigas, tal vez si hubiésemos permanecido así no tendríamos que sufrir, pero quisimos arriesgarlo todo por no saber controlar nuestros sentimientos.

A veces era difícil decir si pasábamos más tiempo discutiendo o más tiempo actuando como una pareja de verdad. Siempre terminábamos discutiendo sobre su trabajo en el reino o sobre mi completa inmadurez en muchas situaciones.

Y terminaba todo esto conmigo saliendo de su habitación desde la ventana, y jurándole que nunca volvería a buscarla, así justamente pasó la última vez.

No podía culparla si incluso creyera que me retractaría y en unos cuantos días estaría de nuevo a sus pies.

Pero no sería así esta vez, con todas las fuerzas de un vampiro de más de 500 años, me abstuve de volver a su ventana.

Ambas éramos muy jóvenes, inmaduras e inexpertas aún para mantener una relación como esta de todos modos, pero ninguna de las dos lo hubiera admitido.

Después de algunos años, conocí a un imbécil llamado Ash, yo creí que por fin había encontrado a alguien como yo, alguien que pudiera complementarme. Íbamos tan en serio que incluso nos mudamos juntos a la casa del árbol.

Pero la realidad fue que él era un patán, le vendió a La Bruja del cielo a Hambo, mi único amigo y el único recuerdo que tenía de Simon. Naturalmente rompí con el y lo mande a la mierda.

Después de otra gran decepción amorosa decidí que ya tenía suficiente, volví con mi antigua banda, hicimos algunas giras y de nuevo fui una trotamundos, libre y sin ataduras.

Así es como tenían que ser las cosas.


	2. Desalojo

**AT no me pertenece.**

* * *

Después de unos cientos de años de estar vagando por la Tierra de Ooo, decidí que ya era tiempo de regresar a lo que una vez fue mi hogar.

Todo había cambiado en esos años, podría decir que yo también lo hice, pero no sé que tanto sea verdad.

Me volví mas sínica, más bromista, más despreocupada y un poco más inmadura, pasaba la mayoría de mi tiempo en conciertos y luego en fiestas después de eso, la vida de una verdadera estrella de rock, seguramente a Bonnibel no le haría mucha gracia verme de esta manera ahora.

Y hablando de ella, decir que ya había superado mis sentimientos y que ya no me atraía sería una exageración, no, no los superé, pero ahora no la añoro tanto como solía hacerlo. Entendí que si a alguien le importas, o en verdad te quiere lo suficiente no te pedirá que cambies para complacerla y por supuesto te mantendrá como una de sus principales prioridades.

No tenía miedo de encontrarme con Bonnibel en el futuro, pero probablemente eso no ocurriría pronto, había escuchado que el Candy Kingdom era más grande ahora, justo como ella lo quería, así que seguramente no salía mucho de su castillo, o de su reino incluso.

Planeaba quedarme entonces en la casa del árbol donde me mudé con Ash, era linda y muy acogedora y sería un buen lugar para relajarme y pensar seriamente qué es lo que quería hacer para el futuro.

Me enteré que Simon rondaba por estos lares, escuché algo sobre secuestros de princesas y extraños problemas en los que se metía.

Pobre hombre, me duele mucho verlo de esa manera, supongo que si me quedo aprovecharé el tiempo para mantener un ojo en él, tal vez buscar una forma de ayudarlo.

Cuando llegué a la casa del árbol me encontré con la sorpresa de que dos chicos ahora vivían ahí, Finn y Jake. Me divertí un rato con ellos, echándolos de la casa y luego volverlos a echar cuando llegaron a mi cueva, Finn parecía un chico muy agradable y valiente también, en cuanto Jake estaba aterrorizado con mi presencia, fue muy divertido.

Los dejé quedarse en mi casa del árbol, supongo que la cueva va más conmigo de hecho y los chicos parecen haberle tomado cariño a ese lugar.

Creo que seremos muy buenos amigos.

Cuando terminé de hacerle arreglos a la cueva y de construir un hogar mucho más decente, dediqué mi tiempo a escribir más canciones y liberar el estrés un poco, sólo éramos mi bajo, mi amplificador y yo.

Solía salir de la cueva cuando se me terminaban las provisiones de rojo y también agarré un pequeño hobbie, aterrorizar a los pequeñas criaturas que vivían en zonas cercanas, pero mis favoritos eran los habitantes del Candy Kingdom.

Juro que la primera vez que lo hice fue meramente accidental.

Había terminado mis compras cuando en el bosque encontré a una de esas cosas dulces, supe que se encontraba perdido por su expresión, así que como la "buena" persona que soy quise orientar al pequeño tonto.

Realmente no esperaba su reacción de horror al verme, pero bueno, no podía culparlo, además siempre me ha encantado ver los rostros llenos de terror de las personas, es realmente divertido.

No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas cuando esa cosa salió casi volando de mi vista.

Tal vez fue más satisfactorio por el hecho de que por culpa de esas criaturas mi relación con Bonnie se fue a la mierda.

Así que siempre que podía, iba a jugar un poco con ellos.

Claramente no esperaba que eso desencadenaría una serie de eventos, uno de los cuales, fue por supuesto llamar la atención de Bonnie.

Se extendieron rumores en el reino de que una extraña figura rondaba por los bosques aledaños al Candy Kingdom, que además se encargaba de darle un susto de muerte a cualquiera que se topara con ella.

Y como es de esperarse, la Princesa Bonnibel Bubblegum no permitiría que nadie inquietara a sus súbditos.

No fue raro para mí ver a Bonnie acercarse a la cueva por su propia cuenta, parecía como si ella hubiera ido a visitarla ya otras veces, se sabía el camino de memoria, a pesar de que probablemente dejó de ir a ese lugar hace cientos de años.

Además se sorprendió de ver mi casa construida, como si no esperara para nada verla ahí.

Bonnibel se quedó estática, como pensando en si quería entrar a enfrentarme o no. Bueno, yo tomé la decisión por ella ya que me acerqué sin temor a hablarle.

"Princesa"

"Ma…¿Marceline?"

Incluso saltó por la sorpresa, se quedó viéndome fijamente por un tiempo, tal vez aún no creía que estaba delante de ella después de tantos años, también pude notar un destello de dolor en su mirada.

Bueno, esa pudo ser mi imaginación.

Pude haberme perdido en esos hermosos ojos, pero recordé que su vista no era claramente para saludarme.

"La misma ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Yo…yo venía a corroborar mis sospechas"

"Sospechas ¿sobre qué?"

Sonreí burlonamente.

"He escuchado de mis súbditos que un extraño monstro a estado molestándolos desde hace unos meses, la verdad es que no me tomó mucho tiempo intuir quién podría ser dadas las descripciones que me dieron muy detalladas de ti"

"Y la misma Princesa quiso venir a enfrentar el problema, vaya me siento alagada, la Princesa tomo algo de tiempo de su obviamente ocupada agenda sólo para venir a verme"

"Marceline, para con esto…"

"Bonnibel, tú has venido hasta mis territorios a acusarme de molestar a tus sirvientitos, yo debería estar enojada y muy ofendida, esperaba que vendrías a recibirme con cánticos y flores"

"Yo sé muy bien que eres tú, sólo te pido que los dejes en paz, lo que menos quiero es tener a mi pueblo inseguro y nervioso, podría causarme más problemas de los que crees "

"Es un mundo libre Bonnibel, yo hago siempre lo que quiero y si crees que puedes venir a darme ordenes estás muy equivocada"

"Es imposible hablar contigo, sigues siendo la misma persona infantíl y desagrable de siempre"

"Y tú una engreída controladora, es mejor que te vayas ahora"

"Me iré, pero si te advierto que no te metas conmigo o con mi gente, lo digo muy en serio Marceline."

Y así como apareció se fue montada sobre Lady, estaba demasiado molesta para resaltar lo obvio.

Yo después de eso volví a mi casa, ahora sería más difícil no querer estar cerca de Bonnie ya que sabía de mi regreso, tenía la leve sospecha de que este seria el inicio de una serie de encuentros desagradables entre la Princesa y yo.

No sabía si tenia las fuerzas para enfrentarme a ellos, la idea de largarme de aquí de nuevo era demasiado tentadora, pero sería muy cobarde de mi parte hacerlo, algo dentro de mí quería averiguar en qué se convertiría la dinámica entre Bonnie y yo, ahora que prácticamente nos odiamos o algo así.

Bueno, debo admitir que será divertido sacar a la Princesa neurótica de sus casillas de vez en cuando..


	3. Ven conmigo

**AT NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Han pasado algunos meses desde mi regreso, la verdad es que se ha vuelto más interesante de lo que pensé, volví a tener contacto con algunos viejos conocidos, además de que suelen invitarme a dar pequeños conciertos en fiestas, supongo que me está yendo mejor de lo que pensé.

Después del pequeño enfrentamiento que tuve con Bonnie no ha vuelto a aparecer en mi cueva, pero eso no quiere decir que no la he visto.

Suele ahora proteger mucho a la dulce gente de mí, escuché que si los asustas demasiado tienden a explotar o algo así, son tan tontos y débiles.

Siempre que intento llegar cerca de alguno de esos descerebrados Bonnibel está lista para ahuyentarme.

Ha utilizado varias veces en mí, un artefacto que imita los rayos de la luz solar, vaya loca.

Opte por olvidar mis pequeños juegos con la dulce gente y dejarlos en paz, de todos modos se estaba volviendo algo aburrido.

También suelo pasar algo de tiempo con Finn y Jake.

Salir con ellos es genial, siempre se les ocurre nuevas formas divertidas de pasar el rato.

Son como algún tipo de hermanos menores que nunca tuve.

Finn es muy inocente por lo que es fácil bromear con él y engañarlo, fue un buen lacayo durante un rato, haciendo todo lo que le decía.

No sé si alguna vez yo pasé por una etapa similar. Lo únicos pensamientos inocentes que recuerdo son los que solía tener cuando vivía con mi madre, hace ya como mil años.

Después de eso, bueno tuve que crecer durante la guerra, primero vagando con Simon, y luego como sobreviviente en el mundo postapocalíptico casando vampiros.

Como sea Finn me hace volver un poco a mi niñez perdida, aunque sé que el chico no es tan pequeño como aparenta.

Escuché por ahí que tiene algún tipo de crush con Bonnie, no es que me interese o algo por el estilo, ciertamente es muy joven para salir con la princesa de todos modos.

Aunque parece que podría ser un excelente partido para ella, el es muy valiente y muy noble, hace unos días se enfrentó a mi padre para que dejara de devorar almas, además logró que ambos pudiéramos tener una conversación más o menos decente.

Cuando él sea mayor estoy segura que será un hombre admirable.

Uno del que tal vez Bonnie se pudiera enamorar.

Pero dudo que Finn logre cumplir las exigente demandas de la princesa, es ciertamente agotador salir con ella.

Recuerdo una vez que hubo un fiesta organizada en el Breakfast Kingdom, o por lo menos cuando fue recién construido, y obviamente Bonnie fue invitada como la única gobernante y representante del Candy Kingdom.

Me encontraba recostada en la cama de Bonnie tocando algunas notas con mi bajo mientras ella descansaba en mis piernas, era de las pocas veces que podíamos tener tiempo para nosotras.

Pero en ese momento Peppermint Butler entró para arruinarnos el momento.

"Disculpe Princesa lamento interrumpir su… descanso" El pequeño me lanzó una mirada de muerte "Pero le ha llegado una invitación del Breakfast Kingdom"

"¿En serio?" PB saltó gustosa "¿De qué se trata?"

"Es una invitación a un baile real en honor al finalmente consolidado reino"

"Uy, eso suena importante, seguro que iré, ayuda mucho a futuras relaciones diplomáticas"

"Además le ha llegado una invitación extra para que asista con un…acompañante"

"¿Escuchaste eso Marcy?"

"Vamos BonBon, tú sabes que a mí no me interesan mucho esas cosas"

"Pero es una buena oportunidad para que tú también hagas relaciones, no olvides que eres una Reina"

"Sólo de nombre Peebs, no olvides que ya no hay vampiros a los que yo pueda mandar"

"Anda Marcy, hazlo por mí, prometo que nos divertiremos, además esto servirá para pasar tiempo juntas"

Lo malo de salir con una chica que es completamente de dulce, es que también suele ser muy adorable e irresistible. No pude negarme a esta chica.

El día de la fiesta me obligó a que yo también fuera vestida de etiqueta, no me malinterpreten, yo soy amante de los vestidos y la moda, pero si iba como acompañante/pareja de Bonnie quería que me vieran tal y como era yo.

"Así que no olvides comportarte" me dijo Bonnie caso acercándonos a la entrada del castillo del Breakfast Kingdom.

Y hablando del Breakfast Kingdom, algo en ese lugar me parece insoportable.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" le espeté un tanto molesta.

" No comiences con tus comentarios sarcásticos o insultantes, mantén tus modales en todo momento y siempre habla cuando se te permita hacerlo"

"¿Por qué de repente todo esto?"

"No te molestes Marcy, sólo no quiero que causes alboroto o te metas en problemas"

"¿Qué? ¿Cuando he hecho eso?"

"Bueno, recuerdo unas cuantas citas donde hemos sido echadas de unos cuantos lugares porque alguien no ha podido mantener su boca callada"

"Estás exagerando princesa, por lo que sé, sólo han sido tres veces, no es para tanto"

"No voy a discutir esto aquí Marceline, sólo has lo que digo"

La verdad yo tampoco quería discutir, sólo opté por quedarme callada y hacer lo que Bonnie dijera por ahora.

En cuanto nuestra llegada fue anunciada en el salón de baile fuimos recibidas por la Princesa Desayuno.

"Dulce Princesa, me alegro de que pudieras asistir a mi baile, es un gran honor tenerte aquí"

"Para mí es un gran honor ser invitada, y deseo que tu reino sea fuerte y próspero en el futuro"

"Muchas gracias Princesa, lo mismo digo y por cierto ¿Quién es la chica que te acompaña? ¿Es tu novia?"

Me quedé callada por un momento, no sabía si to debía decir algo, o si podía hacerlo.

Bonnie me hizo una señal para proceder a responderé

"Soy Marceline Abadeer, un placer"

"¿Marceline? ¿Marceline la Reina Vampiro?"

"Sí, así es"

"Woa, realmente estoy impactada, no me imaginé que esta noche conocería a la mítica Reina Vampiro, heredera de la Nightosphere, ahora estoy muy emocionada. Adelante chicas pueden servirse lo que quieran, iré a atender a algunos invitados, pero después me gustaría platicar contigo Marceline"

"Sí seguro"

La Princesa Desayuno se fue dejándonos a Bonnie y a mí solas de nuevo.

"Bueno eso fue raro, parece que le simpatizo"

"Claro, porqué no lo harías, era una chica muy agradable…cuando quieres serlo"

"¡Ey!"

"Sólo bromeo Marcy, sé que te aburren las relaciones diplomáticas pero iré a hablar con unas personas sobre negocios ¿Estarás bien sin mí por un momento?"

"Claro, veré cuánto rojo puedo beber de esa fuente de mermelada de fresa"

"Ok te veo luego."

Bonnie me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió volando.

Bueno eso está bien para mí, no es como si yo quisiera pasar mi tiempo escuchando aburridas conversaciones de reinos y todo eso.

Pasó el tiempo y esas 'conversaciones', de las que Bonnie dijo que se encargaría sólo un momento nunca acabaron, me encontré después con la Princesa Desayuno que al parecer estaba muy interesada en lo que había hecho de mi vida a lo largo de los años.

Soy una chica muy reservada así que sólo le dije lo esencial de mí, también llegó inevitablemente el tema de mi banda.

"Así que tienes una banda, es muy impresionante"

"Bueno, ya hemos asistido a muchas giras, comenzamos a ser muy populares"

Ya para ese entonces muchas princesas y otras personas se habían juntado a nuestro alrededor.

"Por qué no nos tocas algo entonces"

Escuché a alguien decir y la anfitriona estuvo de acuerdo.

"Me parece una buena idea"

"Mmm no lo creo, no traje mi bajo y no creo que a Bonnie…"

"Oh tonterías, le diré a los músicos que contraté que se callen y te dejen tocar un poco, además tengo algunos instrumentos por ahí, vamos anímate".

"Supongo que está bien entonces, sólo será una canción"

La Princesa Desayuno preparó todo para que tuviera espacio para tocar, limpió el escenario donde antes estaban su músicos y consiguió un bajo de quién sabe donde.

"Marcy ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

PB me habló cuando estaba apunto de comenzar.

"Sólo voy a tocarles un poco de música"

"No creo que tu estilo sea exactamente adecuado para este tipo de eventos"

"Vamos Bonnie, cualquiera ama un poco de rock"

Sin hacerle mucho caso me aparté de ella y comencé a tocar.

Bueno, tengo que decir que exactamente no fue como lo planee, al parecer la música rock alteró a unos cuantos invitados y se volvieron algo locos, fue como un autentico concierto de rock, tipos peleando entre sí y algunas sillas volando.

Fue divertido.

Divertido para mí quiero decir.

Bonnie prácticamente me arrastró fuera del castillo antes de que la Princesa Desayuno tuviera la oportunidad de echarme por ella misma.

Todo el camino al Candy Kingdom estuvimos en completo silencio, Peebs se veía enojada así que yo tampoco intenté comenzar una conversación.

Luego llegamos a su torre y quise dejarlo cuanto antes, no quería un sermón típico de Bonnie.

"Marcy…"

Demasiado tarde para mí.

"Bonnie, en serio, no pensé que esto ocurriría"

"Ese es el punto, nunca piensas en las consecuencias de tus acciones. Y ahora estoy segura que mis relaciones con el Breakfast Kingdom serán complicadas"

"Tú no los necesitas, el Candy Kingdom se está levantando sólo con tu ayuda, además ya habrá otros bailes y otras reuniones, y podrás arreglar esto"

"Es que yo te pedí que te comportaras, pero no, no pudiste dejar de ser tú por un minuto"

"Lo intenté Bonnie, pero es obvio que no soy lo suficiente sofisticada para ti"

Salí volando de su ventana después de eso.

Con todo esto no quiero decir que todas mis citas con Bonnie eran malas, pero algunas sí resultaban un tanto más complicadas.

* * *

Jake me había pedido ayudar a Finn para invitar a la Princesa a una noche de cine, tengo que admitir que resultó algo incómodo para mí.

Para quitarme esa sensación y obviamente divertirme un rato saboteé al pequeño humano en cada intento para invitarla a salir.

Aunque también fue contraproducente para mí, tuve que ir al Candy Kingdom y ver como Finn cortejaba a mi ex que para nada se veía feliz de verme.

Pero era muy gracioso jugar con Finn y la Princesa.

Yo me repetía a mi misma que solo era por diversión y para nada por celos, pero cada vez me era más difícil creer eso, sé que el chico no tiene oportunidad, pero la idea de que le interese la Princesa no me gusta para nada.

Al final con Finn echado temporalmente del Candy Kingdom regresé a mi cueva para descansar de esa extraña sensación abrumadora.

Hubiera tenido éxito pero luego llegó Finn a invitarme a mí a ver una película, aunque por un momento pensé que él creía que quería salir con él.

Como si no tuviera ya muchos problemas en mi vida.

Por suerte sólo fue una salida de amigos y nada más.

* * *

Unos días después de eso la Princesa Trapo me pidió que fuera a tocar a su fiesta de cumpleaños, estaba aburrida y necesitaba algo de dinero así que acepté.

No iba a ser nada tan formal, quiero decir, era la Princesa Trapo de quien estábamos hablando. Sólo irían unas cuantas princesas y algunas personas más.

"Gracias por venir a tocar a mi fiesta Marceline, esto la hará más genial"

"No es nada, prometo no defraudarla Princesa, además tu fiesta ya es muy genial por sí sola."

Comencé a tocar algo tranquilo para calar las aguas, sabia por experiencia propia que algunos miembros de la realeza era un tanto especiales, pero al ver que mi música era aceptada fue más fácil subir de nivel

En estos cientos de años han cambiado muchas cosas por lo visto.

También pude notar una cabellera rosa merodeando por ahí, pero no quise tomarle mucha atención.

Después de que terminé, fui a tomar algunos bocadillos antes de irme, pero ahí estaba Bonnibel, casi como si estuviera esperando por mí.

"Marceline"

Ella inició el saludo nuevamente.

"Ey Princesa, ¿Te gustó el show? Porque parece que las demás princesas lo amaron"

"No estuvo mal, aunque las letras deberían de dejar de ser tan desagradables"

"Por Glob Princesa, no todas las canciones deben de ser de amor, unicornios y arcoíris"

Claro que tenía en mi repertorio muchas de esas, pero no lo iba a admitir delante de ella.

"Como sea, la Princesa Trapo estaba encantada así que eso es más que suficiente"

"Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que tus deberes reales no te daban tiempo de divertirte, oh espera, seguro es por relaciones diplomáticas"

"Yo he venido a divertirme, y a echarle un ojo a las princesas, por asuntos que no te conciernen claro"

"Sí como no, también parece como si la bebida de aquí te hubiera atraído, ¿cuantos vasos llevas de eso?"

"Cállate, ni siquiera tiene mucho alcohol, de todos modos qué más me da lo que pienses"

"Claro, la opinión de alguien como yo debe valerte una mierda"

"Exacto, también quería decirte que dejes de usarme a mí o a Finn para tu entretenimiento, sé que tú le decías que hiciera todas esas cosas estúpidas para invitarme a salir"

"Sólo fue una pequeña broma, además Finn necesitaba un pequeño empujón si planea salir contigo algún día"

"No estoy interesada en Finn, el es muy joven e inmaduro para mí"

"¿Y quién no lo es? Bueno, olvidaba que nadie es lo suficiente digno como para merecer a la gloriosa Dulce Princesa"

"No sé ni siquiera que hago hablando contigo"

Bonnie se quería dar la vuelta para marcharse, pero me sentí valiente para detenerla tomando su brazo.

"Admítelo Bonnie, estás emocionada de que esté devuelta"

Me acerqué a ella lentamente.

"Sí claro, estoy encantada, siempre verte de nuevo es un placer"

Bonnie no se alejó ni por un segundo a pesar de que estábamos casi cara a cara.

"La tierra de Ooo no es lo suficiente grande para los dos"

"Tu enorme ego ocupa 3/4 partes de ella princesa, no es de esperar"

"Yo sé porqué saboteaste a Finn, no podías soportar que alguien estuviera interesado en mí"

"Como si me importara , ¿sabes qué? Estoy muy cansada, no vale la pena estar discutiendo contigo"

"También opino lo mismo, estar en el mismo espacio que tú es agotador"

"Y por qué rayos no te mueves, eh"

Un detalle interesante de todas las peleas que he tenido con la princesa es toda esa tención que generamos al discutir, somos como imanes que se atraen mutuamente cada vez que nos decimos una palabra hiriente, algunas veces cuando éramos novias, el fuego en su mirada me encantaba tanto que si no terminaba saliendo por la ventana, terminaba encima de ella.

Esta vez no era la excepción, no me había dado cuenta que extrañaba tener una discusión como esta con la princesa, el lugar se sentía tan caliente y ella también.

Sólo quería lanzarme sobre esa linda cara rosa que estaba tan cerca de mí.

Lo peor es que ella sabía del efecto que tenía, me miraba con tanta intensidad y luego esa mirada viajaba lentamente a mis labios, es como si también le siguiera gustando este juego.

Antes de que me atreviera a hacer alguna estupidez, me separé de ella y salí lo más rápido posible.

Debería de aprender a controlarme delante de ella antes de que me ocasioné un problema


	4. Soy tu problema

AT no me pertence.

* * *

 **Soy tu problema.**

Marceline es tan insoportable, no entiendo porqué siempre que nos encontramos tenemos que pelear o discutir entre nosotras.

No sé porqué parece como si tuviera algún rencor contra mí cuando es bastante obvio que yo debería de estar molesta con ella por dejarme sin decir una palabra.

Y yo sé que han pasado algunos cientos de años, pero aún no me puedo olvidar de lo horrible que fue para mí que ella se fuera.

* * *

Después de la última pelea que tuvimos, ella me dijo que se iría y que jamás volvería, yo no la detuve porque no era la primera vez que ella se ponía de esa manera tan infantil a amenazarme.

Yo no iba a ceder a sus juegos y rogarle como si fuera una tonta, así que la dejé marchar segura de que en unos días o máximo unas semanas ella volvería y arreglaríamos todo como siempre.

Los días después de eso me puse a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto, cuando no estaba con Marceline me dedicaba a investigar y hacer nuevos experimentos para mejorar el Candy Kingdom, eso era más que un pasatiempo para mí, era mi vida y aún lo es.

Como siempre que me metía tanto en mi laboratorio, podían pasar días hasta que recobrara de nuevo la noción del tiempo, esta vez no fue le excepción. Prácticamente lo único que hacia era ir a reuniones con otros reinos, luego volver a mi laboratorio y tal vez dormir un poco.

No era de sorprenderse que ni siquiera notara que Marceline no fue a disculparse como solía hacerlo.

Hasta cierto día que me decidí a dormir y note que mi cama se sentía extrañamente fría, tal vez el insomnio me hizo un poco más receptiva esa noche pero incluso la habitación se sentía tan solitaria, no tarde mucho en encontrar la cauda de ese sentimiento tan vacío que me albergaba.

Me puse a reflexionar cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Marceline y yo habíamos discutido. Tuve que llamar a mentita porque al parecer era más consiente del tiempo que yo a estas alturas.

"¿Me llamó princesa?"- mentita llegó somnoliento a mi habitación inmediatamente después de que lo llamara.

"Sí, quisiera saber más o menos cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que inicié mi ultimo proyecto"

"Al rededor de 5 semanas princesa"

"¿5 semanas? No es posible que pasara tanto tiempo"

Todos esos días se habían ido como agua para mí.

"¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Marceline aquí? "

"Creo que un poco más de 5 semanas también"

"¿Y ella no ha aparecido aquí desde esa última vez?"

"Me temo que no princesa, la Reina Vampiro no ha pisado el castillo dese su último….percance"

¿Realmente Marceline no ha vuelto en más de 5 semanas?

Despedí a mentita y me quedé sólo en mi habitación. Era imposible pensar en que Marceline había cumplido su promesa de no volver al castillo.

Yo sabía que Marcy me quería mucho, no había ninguna razón legítima para que ella siguiera molesta conmigo por tanto tiempo.

Y en mi afán de no poder creer que en serio me había abandonado, llegué a pensar que seguramente le había pasado algo.

Volé hasta la cueva de Marcy sólo para encontrarla vacía, inmediatamente las sospechas que tenía sobre que ella fue atacada se desvanecieron. El lugar no mostraba ningún signo de violencia o algo parecido.

Lucia como si Marcy sólo se hubiera esfumado.

Después de eso, pensé que sólo sería temporal, así que esperé hasta que volviera y poder arreglar las cosas después.

Los meses siguientes me volví un poco más obsesiva sobre el control de mi reino y todo en general, comenzaba a pensar de que una buena forma para mantener en orden a todos sería espiarlos.

Realmente ese tipo de cosas para nada serían bien vistas, obviamente es considerada invasión a la privacidad, pero parecía mejor para todos que yo tuviera un ojo en ellos de vez en cuando.

Desarrollé cámaras para mantenerlas en casi todo Ooo y también chips de rastreo para la dulce gente.

A la par mis deberes con el reino iban creciendo también y gracias a los reinos emergentes tenía reuniones diplomáticas casi a diario.

Pero eso no impedía que pensara en Marcy de vez en cuando, de hecho la primera cámara de vigilancia que instalé fue en su cueva.

A veces prendía el monitor sólo con la esperanza de que ella aparecería.

Y una vez sí lo hizo.

Inmediatamente fui hasta su cueva para poder hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas.

Sea lo que sea trabajaría en ello para revivir nuestra relación, de verdad la extrañaba mucho y la quería fe vuelta en mi vida.

Cuando llegué a su cueva escuché la suave risa de Marcy.

Sentí como un calor surgía en mi pecho con eso, realmente había extrañado escucharla.

Después de mirar un poco más cerca me di cuenta que no estaba sola, sino con un chico de piel grisácea y cabellos blancos.

Y por lo que pude presenciar parecía que estaban muy animados hablando, algo en esa escena me pareció horrible ¿seria a caso que Marceline ahora estuviera con ese chico?

"Oh Ash, eres tan divertido"

Sino estaba lo suficiente segura, verla sonriéndole y abrazándolo con mucho cariño me lo confirmó.

Pude ver a una Marceline que hace mucho no se aparecía delante de mí, incluso antes de que rompiera conmigo y se fuera. Una Marceline entusiasmada y mu feliz.

Fue cuando pensé si era justo que yo la buscara y hablara con ella, Marcy merecía algo mejor, alguien que si estuviera dispuesto a pasar las 24 horas del día con ella, que no tuviera demasiada responsabilidades y sólo existiera para quererla y cuidarla incondicionalmente, alguien que la acompañara y la hiciera feliz.

Y obviamente yo no era esa persona, yo tenía un reino que cuidar y por ahora me era imposible mantener una relación estable, no podía hacer sufrir a Marcy de nuevo.

Tal vez mi destino era sólo velar por mi reino y hacer todo lo posible por mi gente. Esa era mi responsabilidad.

"La responsabilidad demanda sacrificios" me dije mientras salía de la cueva resignada a no luchar por el amor de Marcy.

Aún mantuve vigilancia constante en su cueva, después Marcy se mudó con su nuevo novio a una casa del árbol no muy lejos del Candy Kingdom.

Lo sentimientos que tenía por ella obstaculizaron mi trabajo con el reino, me era difícil concentrarme y no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

El Candy Kingdom había caído en su primera crisis y todo fue por mi culpa. De un momento a otro todo se volvió tan complicado para mí y lo peor de todo es que no tenía a nadie con quien compartir esta frustración que sentía.

Extrañaba tener esa cercanía y conexión que tenia con Marceline, si bien éramos diferentes pero con ella sentía una paz inmensa que hacía que me olvidara por lo menos un segundo de mis responsabilidades.

Marcy se había metido tan adentro de mí que no podía soportar la idea de que ya no existiera en mi vida, meses después de que la dejara libre aún tenia ansias de sentirla, de escucharla y de hablar con ella.

Pensé que si no podía tenerla como novia tal vez podría ser su amiga.

Pasaron muchos meses hasta que me armé de valor para hablarle y poder recoger los pedazos de aquella relación que teníamos.

Cuando fui a la casa del árbol la encontré vacía, no había rastros de Ash, ni de ella. Aunque inmediatamente pensé que podría haberse ido de gira de nuevo, algo dentro de mí me decía que no pasarían sino cientos de años hasta su regreso.

Eso no impidió que a veces fuera a echarle un ojo a la casa del árbol o a su vieja cueva con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí de nuevo.

Me dolía tanto extrañarla que comencé a usar la playera que me regaló como pijama, el olor que aún emanaba de ella hacía que fuera más fácil ir a dormir cuando las noches se volvían solitarias o cuando estaba estresada por el trabajo.

Era como si Marcy estuviera siempre conmigo, como si pudiera desahogarme de todas mis preocupaciones con ella puesta.

Para salvar a mi reino de la destrucción y la crisis tuve que dejar mis sentimientos de lado y enfocarme de lleno en servir a mi pueblo, sólo me permitía ser débil y sentimental en las noches y con mi amada pijama puesta.

Se convirtió en mi objeto más preciado.

* * *

Un día, después de levantarme de una noche pesada, me disponía a guardar la camiseta ya que había dormido con ella, cuando el portero apareció y la tomó, comencé a seguirlo pero desapareció en una de sus puertas, por suerte me encontré con Finn y Jake quienes me prometieron que lo atraparían y recuperarían lo que me robó.

Claro que yo también haría lo posible por recuperarla por mi cuenta.

Lo estuvimos siguiendo, pero para mi desgracia terminamos en la cueva de Marceline, y ella se nos unió a la persecución de alcanzarlo. Al final el portero terminó escondiéndose detrás de una enorme puerta que se sólo se abriría con la canción de una banda genuina o algo así.

Marceline no tardó en ser hostil y recriminarme por no haberme deshecho del portero hace tiempo, ahora por su fuera poco además de estar preocupada por mi camisa y que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que me habían robado, tenía que aguantar las típicas groserías de la vampiro.

Marceline decidió comenzar a tocar una canción para que la puerta se abriera, debo decir que quedé muy impresionada, no sólo por las habilidades musicales que seguían en ella, sino por la letra de la canción.

Al principio comenzó un tanto desagradable, pero después tomó forma de un reclamo dirigido hacia mí y también hablaba sobre los sentimientos de Marcy en ese momento.

Ella pensaba que era una carga para mí, un problema que yo comencé a evitar porque no la creía lo suficiente buena para estar conmigo.

Bueno su canción estaba completamente alejada de la realidad, yo no la creía un inconveniente o un problema, por lo menos no del todo. Si bien, decidí renunciar a ella pero no por las razones que pensaba.

Su canción era evidentemente tan buena quelas puertas estaban apunto de abrirse, pero de un momento a otro se desconcentró y tuvo que terminar la canción.

Obviamente me culpó a mí por eso.

Finn sugirió que tal vez deberíamos llevarnos bien para que funcionara lo de la canción y todo eso, de hecho yo también pensaba en algo como eso, pero sería algo difícil con la tensión que obviamente había entre Marceline y yo.

Bueno seguro yo podía hacer algo para terminar esto más rápido, el que ella y yo nos lleváramos bien, tomaría más tiempo.

Ya quería ver la cara de Marceline cuando viera que también yo podía hacer buena música.

Al final mi plan no tuvo el éxito que esperé y las burlas y los reclamos de esa chica no se hicieron esperar.

Ella volvía a hacer referencia del hecho de que yo quería que fuera perfecta.

En serio quería hacerle ver que eso era un error, quería decirle que yo la quería y la aceptaba tal y como era y que esas no fueron las razones por las que dejé de buscarla.

Pero la sin vergüenza me escupió y eso me hizo enfurecer a mí también.

Antes de que nos fuéramos Finn comenzó a cantar una canción sobre sus sentimientos ( que después tendría que hablar de eso con él) y que sólo quería recuperar lo que perdió y cantar con nosotros.

Esa canción, aunque no era tan buena como la de Marcy sirvió para que las puertas se abrieran.

Al final de todo, resultó que el portero quería que nos diéramos cuenta del tesoro de la amistad, por eso robó nuestras cosas, aunque eso era nada más que una tontería.

No quería que Marceline se diera cuenta de la playera, pero Jake casi se la da por error.

Ella se veía sorprendida de que aún la conservara conmigo, tal vez pensó que después de nuestra pelea me deshice de todas las cosas que me recordaban a ella.

Tuve que confesar con vergüenza que la usaba todo el tiempo de pijama, eso serviría para que entendiera de una vez que a pesar de todo, yo no la odiaba como ella pensaba.

También descubrimos que Marcy no perdió nada y sólo estuvo con nosotros porque quería. Eso se me hizo un poco extraño porque también pensé que no soportaba estar conmigo y por eso se comportaba de esa forma tan hostil a mi alrededor.

Debo de admitir que el cantar con ella me trajo muy bueno recuerdos de nosotras dos, recordé que no solo nuestra relación se basaba en gritos y errores, siempre tuvimos muchos momentos agradables como el de hoy.

Esos recuerdos agradables se habían opacado estos meses por las luchas interminables entre Marceline y yo desde su regreso.

No dudo en que aún habrá más disputas, pero creo que podría comenzar a ser un poco más civilizada con ella, tal vez eso también la motivaría a ser más amable conmigo.

Esta noche había agregado un recuerdo más al qué aferrarme en mis amargos días de soledad, otro recuerdo junto a Marcy.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que se han molestado en dejar sus reviews y una disculpa por el retraso.


End file.
